


[Podfic] Earth

by allysseriordan



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Ficlet, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandora still tastes faintly of earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440169) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



[Download the podfic version of Earth here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/earth).


End file.
